


[podfic] Degrees of Separation

by plingo_kat, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Jarvis is Tony's actual baby, M/M, Podfic, Robot Feels, Tony Stark Is The Best Robot Daddy, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh god, what if Jarvis infected Dummy with, with emotions. Jesus Christ.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Degrees of Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263906) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Robot Feels, Inner Monologue, Introspection, Jarvis is Tony's actual baby, Tony Stark Is The Best Robot Daddy

 **Length:**  00:15:39  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(IM\)%20_Degrees%20of%20Separation_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
